Accessories
Thinking of complementing your XPS with some hardware specific to this model? Here's a section where you can find links to accessories as well as what other users have to say about what they bought. Ethernet Dongle Because there is no dedicated Ethernet port on the XPS 15, some users will want to invest in a USB-Ethernet dongle. If you do, be careful to obtain a USB 3.0-Ethernet dongle (such as SIIG's or the one by Cable Matters) rather than the USB 2.0-Ethernet dongle that Dell offers (and includes with the purchase of an M3800). At issues is that the USB 2.0 standard lacks the bandwidth of Ethernet and will be a bottleneck for your wired connection. On 10 January 2014, one user with Anker's USB 3.0 adapter reported speeds up to 900 Mb/sec (110 MB/sec) but that he experienced problems when transferring large quantities (~200 GB) of data. In other use, he said it was fine. A second user commented that he sometimes had to disconnect and reconnect his Anker USB 3.0 adapter to get it to work. Docking Station Jphughan, in a 22 November 2013 posting to the user forum at NotebookReview, wrote: The Dell D3000 dock is probably your best bet. Most of the negativity around it has been focused on people who were shocked that a docking station that connects over USB 3.0 doesn't charge the laptop. I guess you could argue that it should be called a port replicator instead, but the D3000 has a lot more connectivity than any port replicator I've ever seen; the only feature it lacks compared to a "real" docking station is power. Just order an extra power adapter if you intend to dock (if you don't have one already) and accept that you'll be connecting two cables rather than one. If you're a heavy gamer, then DisplayLink even over USB 3.0 might be a bit laggy for you, in which case you'd just have to connect your displays to your laptop's built-in ports rather than the dock. Depending on how much other hardware you'll be connecting to this machine, at that point the dock may not be as much of a convenience, but that's about as good as it'll get with no built-in true dock connector. Power Dongle Although I don't have any user reviews for this item, for those of us who have previous-generation Dells and would like to be able to get more use out of those power supplies, Dell sells a DC power dongle for the XPS line that should work with the new XPS 15, but it is worth noting that the XPS 15 is not listed as a supported model, which is likely due to the 130 Watt standard power supply (much larger than the supported models). As such, your old power supply may not be enough to charge your XPS 15 during use, but it should work fine as long as you are not gaming or performing other sustained, Watt-demanding work. Category:Keyboard Cover Hard Shell CoverCategory:Hard Shell Cover At this moment there is no Hard Shell Cover avaliable for the Dell XPS 15 9530, but if you are interested in getting one you can send a request in http://ipearl-inc.com/request.html. This website, wich is fully dedicated in crafting some laptop's hard shell covers, is always developing new products related to the amount of requests they receive. They have some Dell XPS 13 hard shell cover models, so it wouldn't be difficult to convince them to develope one for the XPS 15.